1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the suppression of interference amongst communication signals. In greater particularity, the invention relates to an interference suppression processor, which itself includes multiple processors, which performs against any interferer as well as, or better than, the best of the processors it includes.
2. Description of Related Art
Major sources of radio interference are non-Gaussian in structure. A variety of processors have been developed to cancel different types of non-Gaussian interference. Among these processors are ones which process baseband received signal sample amplitudes and ones which process baseband received signal sample phases. These processors have been developed/optimized to best cancel specific kinds of interference.
Processors of amplitudes and processors of phase best cancel specific kinds of interference. As a result, no single processor performs best for all kinds of interferers. There is thus a need for a single processor that can cancel a wide range of interference as well as any individual processor cancels specific kinds of interference.